


It's Not a Kink!

by DinoGlitter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gay Panic, Hair Kink, M/M, Secret Santa, gueria is a mess, lio is done with guerias pining, meis is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: My other Promare Secret Santa exchange gift!  This one is for the GueiMei exchange! Three words Gueira! Hair! Thirst!  I hope you like it!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	It's Not a Kink!

It started on the day they met. The moment he pulled the helmet off of his head and a flow of rich dark locks pooled down his thin shoulders to frame his aristocratic face, Gueira was gone. He had a type. His friends knew he had a type. His mom knew he had a type. His whole fucking neighborhood growing up knew he had a type. Gueira, upon first sight of Meis, wanted to do nothing more than bury his face in those luscious blue strands and breathe. Gueira let his imagination run wild while Meis stared at the weird expression on the other’s face.

“You ok man?” Meis asked with uncertainty. 

“I’m gay.” Gueira stated before immediately backtracking over his words and panicking. “I mean I’m ok.”

Meis stared at him in bewilderment before nodding slowly as he placed his helmet under his arm.

“Meis.” The dark-haired angel in leather said with a small nod in greeting. 

“Gueira.” Gueira grinned trying to hide the panic and excitement he felt knowing this man’s name.

This first meeting would not be the first or the last of Gueira’s gay panics. Another such incident happened the day he managed to ask Meis out. 

* * *

The duo was in the process of renovating the space that would be the future home of Mad Burnish, a bike shop they were starting with former motorbike racer Lio Fotia, when Meis gave a frustrated grunt. Gueira turned to ask what was wrong and nearly choked on his tongue at the sight of the object of his kink affections pulling his inky gossamer locks up into a messy bun. Gueira stared with his jaw practically on the floor, at the revealed baby hair at his swan-like neck. He really wanted to run his hands through it. Gueira didn’t even notice he was reaching for the taller male when a small hand gripped his wrist in a vice hold. Lio gave him a ‘What the actual fuck were you about to do dumbass?!’ look before releasing his business partner’s hand. Gueira blushed furiously, completely unable to defend his potential actions.

Lio would remain an unwilling witness to Gueira’s weird fetish for Meis’ hair for years. Even after the two officially got together. 

* * *

The Mad Burnish Halloween party was always a crowd-pleaser with the clientele of their shop. Customers brought in their bikes dressed as biker versions of the typical costume fads. A princess Harley rider here, a sexy dirtbike Dracula there. The costume contest they held during the event had a prize of a free custom paint job done by the best in their shop. The best just so happened to be his 6ft tall boyfriend who came dressed as Elrond from Lord of the Rings. Gueira fell just a little bit more in love with his closeted geek lover. Meis’ indigo mane was mostly pulled back with two sections settling over either shoulder. It was taking Gueira’s breath away. Now that they were a couple he didn’t need an excuse to cross the room and twine his thick fingers into the equally thick hair. Meis just side-eyed him with amusement and didn’t make a move to stop his fawning. Lio went ignored by the red-head as he scowled at the blatant display of infatuation. Gueira did not know the meaning of subtle and his obvious porn eyes being glued to their co-worker’s hair did not go unnoticed by anyone at the party. Lio was very tempted to throw his beer at the redhead in an effort to quench that thirst. He did not know how Meis put up with it. 

They were together 6 months before Meis decided to bring up his boyfriend’s obvious obsession.

* * *

“Do you get off on the thought of my hair?”

The question was so casually asked that Gueira was completely throw off guard from his task of tieing off the fishtail braid he just put in said hair.

“What?!” Gueira shrieked jumping back from the other male, almost colliding with their Christmas tree as a result. “What makes you say that? I don’t have a thing for your hair! You must be imagining things!”

Meis rolled his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend’s nervous laughter.

“You just had your nose buried in my scalp for 5 minutes and you really want to sit there and deny your little hair kink thing?” Meis asked turning to the other with a deadpan stare.

“I was just admiring the tree lights reflecting in it.” Gueira defended poorly.

Meis gave him an unimpressed stare before turning around to face the shorter completely. He kept eye contact as he undid the braids Gueira had done just minutes earlier and crawled into the other’s lap. A smirk slowly stretched over his thin lips as he leaned down to the red head’s ear, making sure his hair brushed Gueira’s cheek in the process, causing the other man to shiver in anticipation.

“If you’re careful I’ll let you pull on it.” Meis said smoothly as he placed kisses over the shell of his lover’s red ear. 

Gueira gasped in shock before the overwhelming feeling of arousal overtook him. His red eyes took in the now slightly wavy midnight blue tresses and a groan of appreciation crawled up from his throat. He reached up barely grazing his parter’s fringe with a dazed look in his eyes.

“I’ll take that as confirmation then.” Meis grinned sharply before tugging the other to his feet and leading him to their bedroom.

Gueira could only follow along like a lost puppy. There were no words that could describe the amount of anticipation and thirst coursing through his body at the thought of gripping those dark strands. He just didn’t want to admit that ‘he did indeed get off on the idea of being buried in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Don’t kink shame me.” Gueira pouted as they passed the bedroom threshold.

“I am literally about to let you play with my hair while we have sex.” Meis quipped. 

Gueira could only blush in response. He had the best boyfriend ever. 


End file.
